


Falling

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Distance, Emotional, F/M, Heartache, Love, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain I feel is easily erased by your touch and your smile. If only you were closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

I laid in my bed, laptop off to the side as I let my head fall back with a soft thud against my headboard. He was late again.. like always or maybe this time he'd finally forgotten that I existed. 

Benedict had said that distance wasn't going to be the issue. That everything would be fine wherever he was because there was Skype, text, email and phones that brought people together. I believed him and at first it was like that. He'd send me silly texts or call me to tell me all about some exciting thing or to vent about something I didn't really understand.

I knew who he was so I shouldn't be surprised that we started growing apart but it still hurt. I let out a shaky breath and squeezed my eyes to prevent the tears that I felt building from falling "Sometimes I hate you" I said to the empty room as tears started to run down my face.

I reached over and slammed my laptop shut, wiping at my eyes. I felt so stupid for letting myself fall for him. I shouldn't have but my heart didn't listen to my brain and now I felt like something inside was missing. I let myself cry for what seemed hours when I heard a knock on my door.

I let out a sigh and wiped my eyes, hoping that whomever it was wouldn't bring up the fact that I probably looked a fright. I moved off the bed, my bare feet padding on the floor as I walked over to the door, not looking at the person really.

"Sur.." Benedict said cheerfully before my eyes moved to his and he noticed my face. I let out a soft gasp as I took the sight of him. His white shirt, jeans and sneakers then sighing as I saw the flowers and bottle of wine. I shook my head and turned to go back inside, leaving the door open for him to walk inside.

I heard him close the door and walk behind me. I stopped at the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. I didn't really know what to say. I should be tackling him to the ground right now, kissing him breathlessly and enjoying his rare company but I was hurting.

He stepped in behind me, placed the bottle on the counter and hugged me from behind "I'm sorry" he said, his voice sad as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. Part of me wanted to push him off and yell at him that I couldn't do this anymore. That this distance was breaking me slowly but when he touched me, I knew that he felt the same.

I sighed and turned in his arms, looking into his gloomy blue eyes "I know" I leaned in and kissed him softly before moving to lay my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I missed you" He whispered, moving to kiss me. Slow at first then desperate as he cupped my face with his hands and I ran my fingers down his back.

Our clothes littered my apartment as we finally made our way to my bedroom. I laughed as he tried to balance on one foot as he kicked his pants off and almost caused us to fall over "You're losing your touch" I said and he glared slightly before he pushed me onto the bed "We'll see about that" he smiled as he got onto the bed, hovering over me before kissing me again.

Seconds, Minutes, Hours passed by. Voices going from whispers to moans. Fingers going from gentle to bruising and movements causing the bed to shake, headboard hitting the wall. 

After coming with eachother's names falling from our lips, we laid together. My head once again on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His fingers stroked at my shoulder as he hummed a familiar tune. 

I let the sound of him and his steady heartbeat lull me to sleep. My hands holding onto him as I hoped that when I woke up again, he'd still be there and that it wasn't all a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me today. It reminds me of the RP I was working on with a friend. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
